The present invention relates generally to an intramedullary nail guiding device, and more particularly to an all-bearing i.e., easily movable in any direction, and universal guiding device for an interlocking intramedullary nail.
The human skeleton is vulnerable to breakage upon being impacted by an external force. It is a general practice of osteopathy that a broken long bone of the lower extremities is fixed by an implanted intramedullary nail in conjunction with a locking screw.
Upon completion of implanting an intramedullary nail in a leg bone, it is necessary that a hole is drilled in the leg bone to receive the locking screw. However, such a drilling operation must be aided by an X-ray machine for locating the precise position of the hole of the intramedullary nail before the drilling operation is started. The entire preparatory process is rather tedious and time-consuming and is subject to an error caused accidentally by a loosened screw of the guiding device. In addition, the safety of a surgeon or a technician operating the X-ray machine can be jeopardized by an accidental leakage of X-rays.